This invention relates generally to an electronic memoranda device and more particularly, to an electronic memoranda device which is efficient in consumption of power. A conventional embodiment of an electronic memoranda device is shown in FIG. 1 for the purpose of explaining the general functions. The device includes input and control keys, and a display portion for displaying data stored in memory. Data is stored in memory in the form of records having a format, for example, as shown in Table 1. Three records are presented in the Table indicating three events which are scheduled for Jan. 24, 1980, and further indicating the nature of the event and the scheduled time.